Sitting on the Rooftop
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Kyo is sitting on the rooftop, when Tohru comes up and picks out shapes in the clouds with him.  Story better than my description.Fluff. No flames!


**Hello!**

**Soooo I haven't really written a Fruits Basket Fanfiction…..so please don't be too rough on me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Now that that's out of the way…Enjoy!**

****

Kyo sighed in content as he laid back on the roof tiling; his arms cushioning his head as he stared up at the drifting clouds.

'_Damned Rat,'_ he cursed internally,_ 'making me look like a complete idiot in front of Tohru.' _

He sighed again thinking of how dumb he must have looked getting jealous that Yuki had given Tohru a pair of yellow ribbons for her hair.

The cat sullenly pulled out the orange ribbons he had kept in his pocket and frowned.

'_Like she would ever like a monster like me anyway' _

"Kyo-Kun?" an airy voice spoke softly.

Looking over the roof's edge he saw Tohru climbing up the ladder to sit next to him on the roof

He looked over at her inquisitively

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice coming out harsher than he intended.

Tohru's eye's widened and she started babbling "Oh, I'm so sorry Kyo-Kun! It's just that you looked sad and- I didn't want you to be sad- but you must be angry, I mean- I'll go" she started to get up when Kyo suddenly grabbed her wrist. Turning her around to look at him

"NO!" he stated in panic, and then softly continued "No, please, I'm sorry. I just meant- I'm stupid. Stay. Please?"

She beamed at him and sat down next to him, looking up to stare at the clouds drifting by as he did.

Suddenly she gasped in excitement and pointed at one of the clouds. "Kyo-Kun! Look! What do you see?"

Kyo looked up at it and then back down to her smiling.

"A rice-cake" he answered her simply.

Said rice-cake blushed and put her attention back on the clouds.

Kyo pointed at one of the other clouds in the sky and asked "What do you see?"

She followed his finger and found a cloud that looked like it had triangular ears, a tail and whiskers.

She smiled and answered quietly "A Cat."

The red-head blushed and looked up at the sky.

For hours they continued like this, pointing at clouds and laughing at each other's responses when suddenly Tohru looked down at Kyo's hand to find it tightly clutching something.

"Kyo-Kun" she asked

"Hmm" he answered, with a feel of lazy-contentment.

"What's in your hand?"

He shot up, and looked around panicked.

"We-Well you see uh-"

"That's ok Kyo-Kun!" Tohru interrupted "You don't have to tell me!" she exclaimed, waving her arms around her.

The cat shook his head

And held out his hand, and opened it for her to see.

Peering inside she blushed "Kyo-Kun?"

"I got them for you, but then that damned rat gave you ribbons right before I could and-" he sighed.

Tohru carefully grabbed them from his hand and got watery eyed.

"Kyo you didn't have to-"

He chuckled "I know that, I wanted to you stupid girl" affectionately flicking her forehead.

She smiled, blushing as she went to put them in her hair- Him noticing that she didn't wear the Rat's Ribbons (HA! Take that Yuki!)

After she had them settled in her hair she smiled at him.

"Arigotou Kyo-Kun."

He smiled back at her.

"It should be me thanking you Tohru"

She tilted her head to the side confused.

"What do you mean Kyo-Kun?"

He shook his head sighing.

"You don't see it, but you have this beautiful plum on your back Tohru."

She blushed, remembering how she told him that.

She slowly slid her hand over his.

"Tohru"

She jumped removing her hand from his "S-Sorry K-Kyo-Kun I-"

He silenced her by taking her hand back into his.

"Tohru…I-I really like you…..alot…." he stammered out.

But Tohru heard him, and beamed at him, tears coming to her eyes.

"Kyo-Kun!"

She exclaimed as she glomped him

_**POOF!**_

Kyo had changed into a cat.

"Oh Kyo-Kun I'm Sorry-"

Kyo cut her off by nuzzling her.

"S'Okay Tohru"

She smiled holding him closer to her heart.

"I really like you to Kyo-Kun"

And like that, they stayed. A cat and a rice-cake finding love in one another.

**END**

**Woohoo!**

**Fourth story I wrote tonight!**

**Anyways I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review!**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
